


Night Terrors

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is worried about Sam and wants to help him get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

When you woke up, he was already there again, just like the day before, and the one before that one. He would say he had an early start, but you knew better than that. Sam would be still up after you went to bed every night with Dean, and be awake when you woke up. And you slept too little, about four- five hours a night.

“Spit it” you said, sitting down in front of him, still in your pajamas and your hair all messy, with a cup of hot coffee you found already poured in the counter of the kitchen.

Sam looked up from his book and smiled “I see you found your breakfast.”

“Oh, this is no breakfast, Sam; this is you being kind enough to get me to avoid the question. Breakfast would also include croissants.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He murmured and went back to reading.

You eyed him for a while. He had already bathed, which meant he had already come back from his morning run, and was fully dressed. But he was thin and pale, and there was no smile that could mask those signs away.

“C’mon, I know you’re not sleeping. I just want to know how long has it been.”

“I do sleep, Y/N, I swear.”

“Honey, those bags under your eyes speak differently.” You were looking at him straight into his eyes, and you could tell he was about to break.

“Heya dorks!” said a happy Dean walking in, driving Sam away from you and making the wall crawl up again.

“Hey!” said Sam, clearly relieved he could change the subject “There’s coffee in the machine and pie in the fridge.”

“How come you didn’t tell  _me_  there was pie?!” you shouted, putting down the mug and running after your boyfriend. You knew that battle was lost.

——————-

The day was going by slowly and you were lying in the couch deep inside a book when you saw his silhouette slowly walking towards you and sitting in the little spot you’d left unoccupied.

“Y/N, it’s four in the afternoon.”

“Mhm…”

“You’re still in your pajamas.” You lowered the book and gazed him.

“Are we going on a hunt?”

“No.”

“Are we going out for tea?”

“Hum… no.”

“Does it  _bother_  you?” you made special emphasis in the word “bother” and looked at him significantly.

“Hum… I guess not.”

“Then why wouldn’t I be on my pajamas? It’s a quiet afternoon, its cold outside, I’m reading a book… It’s the perfect context to be in pajamas at four in the afternoon.”

He didn’t reply, but kept looking at you.

“You know what?” you said suddenly, standing up “YOU should be on your pajamas too! And Dean! And we can have a pajama party!”

So you grabbed him by the arm and started pulling to get him to stand.

“Oh, no, come on Y/N!” he shouted, half terrified half laughing “I’m not gonna hang the entire afternoon on PJs, and especially not with Dean, it would be too uncomfortable!”

“Then you should at least let me bride your hair…” and you jumped on him trying to reach for his head.

“What the hell, stop it!” he was laughing and quickly enough you were on the floor and he was tickling you, making you squeal and laugh harder.

“What’s going on here?” asked Dean, running in from the hallway and stopping suddenly at the scene.

“She wanted to braid my hair!” said Sam in an accusing tone.

“He wouldn’t let me!” you shouted the same way.

Dean rubbed his eyes and face with his hand and made a couple of gestures as if trying to say something about the situation, but when nothing came into his mind he just closed his mouth and turned away to leave.

“Please, just… just don’t break anything…” his tone was tired but amused, and as he left Sam resumed his tickling and you your screaming.

————–

Late at night the fight had long been settled with a cup of hot chocolate and homemade waffles. Dean had made a wonderful dinner that you all enjoyed with laughter and stories and you had skipped desert to go straight for a beer in the living watching a movie.

You were fully stretched in the couch, with your legs lying on Dean’s lap as he mindlessly caressed your feet, and Sam was resting in the sofa. They were concentrated in the TV, but you were still worrying about Sam, who looked even more exhausted now, and the dim light enhanced the black under his eyes. You wanted him to rest and sleep, and be able to ease his mind a little bit; but the shadows of the past were beginning to be too many for him to hide. You were half guessing his quarrel, but still you wanted to hear about it.

“Ok, I’m heading to bed. You coming?” Dean said looking at you when the movie ended.

“Uhm… no, I think I’m gonna stay a little longer.” You answered giving him a small kiss and withdrawing your legs from him. He looked at you inquiringly and you quickly glanced at Sam to make him understand.

He was worried about his brother too, you knew that, but they wouldn’t talk about it. They just had that infuriating tradition of not sharing their feelings at all.

“Ok, night then.” And he walked out of the room.

“Wanna watch something else?” Sam asked sorting through the dvd cases, looking for another.

“Sure! Make it something funny, though. I’m not on the mood for any more violence.” You stood up, stretching and yawning “Another beer?”

“Yeah, okay.”

You walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a couple more beers from the fridge, thinking of a way to approach Sam. He was not an idiot, you knew he knew that you’d stay awake to talk to him, and you knew he would be on a defensive spot, just like that very morning; but you needed to find a way through to him again, because whatever it was bothering him, it was going to destroy him. It had been only too little since had almost died in that church with Crowely, and all the Gadreel deal, and he still hadn’t talked to anyone about that.

When you came back the TV was off and he was sitting in the sofa looking forward, his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands.

“Sam?” you asked in a worried tone, and rushed to him “Honey, are you okay?”

You kneeled in front of him, grabbing his hands, just to realize he was crying silently. After all, he had reached his limit.

“Oh, sweety, come here.” You said, pulling him with you to the floor and hugging him. His heart was broken and there wasn’t much you could do for him, so you did the only thing that occurred to you in that moment: you rocked him slightly and began to sing.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad,_  
take a sad song and make it better  
remember to let her into your heart  
then you can start to make it better…” Sam started to shake uncontrollably in your arms

Dean had told you that that was the song Mary used to sing to him to make him sleep, and though Dean couldn’t remember, something told you she probably sang it to Sam as well, even though he couldn’t recall it. So you sang for a while, until the crying began to diminish.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry.” He said weekly into your neck.

“So this is what you have been doing the past nights?” you asked lightly “Sam, you should never apologize to me about this. You’re my best friend, I don’t want any less than to be here when you need me.”

“Dean needs you first…” he said, pushing himself away from you, with a guilty look in his face.

“Dean’s not the one losing his sleep due to crying rants. Now talk to me.” You demanded, handing him a beer.

You talked for hours. He opened up and started to tell you everything that was weighing in his heart, the pain that caused him all that had happened the last years and how guilty he felt about everything bad that was going on. And he talked, and talked, and cried a little bit more, and when the sun rose he had fallen asleep right there in the floor.

So you stood up and went to wake up Dean.

“Babe, I need your help.” You whispered in his ear, and he opened your eyes and gave you a significant smirk.

“Oh, really?”

“Not  _that_  kind of help, you asshole, with Sam.”

“What about him?” he asked quickly sitting up.

“He fell asleep in the floor and I can’t pick him up…”

With Dean’s help, you grabbed Sam and placed him on the couch, and then returned to bed.

Next day, when you finally woke up, Sam was still sleeping. And he kept at it for the entire day.


End file.
